The present invention relates to modular tool systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to modular tool systems useable to open boxes and mark boxes using a handheld implement having modules wherein each module includes at least one tool usable to open boxes or mark boxes.
Multiple tools are often needed for use in a variety of applications (warehouse, automotive, carpentry, electronics, etc.), which sometimes requires users to carry multiple, separate tools. In a warehouse environment, for example, there is a need for a device that is modular and includes multiple tools, such as one tool for marking and one tool for opening boxes. Further, there is a need for a device that enables a user to easily replace one or more modules of the device. Also, there is a need for a kit having a plurality of interchangeable modules, such as modules containing tools, that may be assembled to form a device having a plurality of tools.
No system exists that provides a simple, easy to use, modular tool for marking and opening boxes. Further, no system exists that provides a tool that enables a user to easily replace the marking portion of the tool with a replacement marker. Also, no system exists that provides a kit having a cutting tool having a plurality of interchangeable markers attachable to the cutting tool. In addition, no system exists that enables a user to quickly replace such interchangeable markers using a fast linear attachment motion.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple, easy to use, modular tool for marking and opening boxes. Further, a need exists for a system that provides a tool that enables a user to easily replace the marking portion of the tool with a replacement marker. Also, a need exists for a system that provides a kit having a cutting tool having a plurality of interchangeable markers attachable to the cutting tool. In addition, a need exists for such a system that enables a user to quickly replace such interchangeable markers using a fast linear attachment motion.